


Gluing Back the Pieces

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-17
Updated: 2005-11-17
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: After everything falls part, the only thing left to do is glue back the pieces.





	Gluing Back the Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Kismet: Gluing Back Pieces**

**by:** MeganFitz 

**Character(s):** Josh and Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance Comedy  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** They aren't mine, I wish they were, but they aren't. Sniff Sniff  
**Summary:** After everything falls part, the only thing left to do is glue back the pieces.   
**Author's Note:** This is an Alterative Universe story, (I've never written one before) The whole series takes place during the first and a little into the second session. Keep in mind its an AU so not everything will be perfect. 

Donna tapped her pencil on her desk, she was waiting. Something was going to happen, more the just the crumbling relationship between herself and Josh. Bad things came in threes. Just one more thing could go wrong and she was going to be ready. 

CJ was getting antsy, fear of losing her job and approval ratings were consuming her mind, she almost didn't notice that Donna had lost all the light that once made her shine. She did notice the lack of cookie and candy around the office and the staggering number of runs Donna went on. 

Josh rushed down the hallway, hurrying to his office, rumor had to the secret service wanted to kick his ass. Apparently they blamed him for the recent decline in quality of cookie. Also Joey Lucas was looking for him and he wasn't the least bit interested what she had to say. Mostly because he found it disconcerting that when he wanted to talk to her, he heard a man's voice. 

He was shocked to see an old friend waiting for him outside of his office. 

"Matt!" 

"Hey, Josh." He usher Matt Skinner into his office. 

"It's nice to see a friendly face." 

"So are things really as bad as I hear?" 

"You heard?" Josh swallowed. Matt nodded and in the nicest way possible explained he ran in to Teresa. 

"It's time you moved on. I've got this friend." Josh's eye brows went up, "she's great. I think you two would really hit it off. Her name is Heather and she's a teacher. She brunette, funny, smart and doesn't care about politics." 

"Hmm does sound intriguing." 

"Ill leave you her number, ok?" 

"Sure, but it doesn't mean I am going to call her." 

"I know." 

Her phone number sat on Josh's desk for two days, undisturbed. 

As Donna had expected, the wheel came off the wagon. A British Tabloid reported Sam and Laurie's relationship. She got the call at 5:45 am, CJ wanted to let her sleep. Donna was at her desk by 6:15. 

She cursed England, the Queen and the pound. She hated everything British, expect for the Beatles, she could never hate the Beatles. Most of her frustration came from her own failure. 

"CJ, I'm sorry, I never expected it to come from another country. I focused all my energy on the American Press." 

CJ shrugged off Donna's concerns. Toby and Josh were already pleading with the President for Sam's job. 

Donna wasn't about to start her attack if Sam didn't have a job. She continued to tap her pencil on her desk waiting for Toby's call. 

The phone rang, "Green light." Donna was ready for battle. 

By noon all the press was waiting the briefing room, the cameras were off and it wasn't CJ who greeted them, it was Donna. 

"So anyone got any good stories they would like to share with the class." She smiled. Donna had spent the last year watching CJ, parroting her, learning. CJ always had a joke ready for the press when it was need. 

When the press chuckled, Donna knew she was in. "I want to talk to you guys about something." She paused and caught Sam's eye. He was standing in the back of the room, looking the worst she had ever seen him. "We all have our own responsibilities, mine is to this White House, and yours is to your editors and readers. And if we all went about our days only doing what we are responsible for the humanity aspect of our lives would be forgotten. This is your country and it is your responsibility to report the news and happening in the White House, I understand that, more then you might think. The people running this building are not gods, or immortal. They are human and they make mistakes. Momentary errors of judgment, we all make them and being employed here does not make them exempted. 

"However, Sam Seaborn did not commit any crimes. His actions might be questionable at the very least. But I think it is worth noting, how many times friends tried to talk him out of this. He refused to listen and risked his career to stand by a woman, who most would disregard. He choose loyalty over his own career. Right now, sitting on his desk are bills and ideas to make this county a better place and everyday his name is wrapped in this scandal is one day he isn't working. He has a responsibility to his country, and to you, its citizens, let him do his job. Honestly how many of you would choose loyalty? 

"You're my guys, I know you can't control the Op Ed pages or the other newspapers. But you can control what you write and how you write it. You know Sam and the kind of man he is, you know the truth. Its up to you what you do with it." 

Donna left the podium. She made eye contact with Sam. Sometimes there are glance and non verbal exchanges that can be expressed through words, sometimes there aren't. Sometimes the moment and glance are so raw and honest that if one watches the exchange it is an invasion of privacy. This was one of those moments. Sam mouthed the words, "Thank you." Donna simply smiled. 

Toby who was in the back of the room, next to CJ and Leo who had been watching behind the glass, whispered, "Damn, she's good." 

"She made a seven day story turn into a four day story." CJ nodded. 

"How much does she make in a year?" Leo asked. 

"Not as much as she should." Toby answered. 

Out of the corner of her eye Donna saw Josh, he was laughing with Joey Lucas and Kenny. Figures, Josh would some how ruin this moment for her. She caught the eye of CJ, who scanned the area. 

"Going for a run?" CJ asked. 

"Yep." 

Donna was back much sooner then expected. She hobbled in, with a strange short man holding her up. 

"My desk is there." She pointed. The man eased her down; she winced when her right foot touched the ground. 

"I am so sorry. So sorry. So very sorry." The man stood in front of her shifting his weight for side to side. 

"DONNA!" CJ yelled and jumped from her chair, "What happened?" 

"I bumped into this gentleman." 

"Literally I presume?" CJ smiled. Donna bit her bottom lip and look up at this attractive man smiling back at her. 

"Yeah, but I was asking for it, the way I was on my side of the path and all." 

"Do you want anything to drink; maybe I can get some ice or something. Are you in a lot of pain?" 

"It hurts, but…" She called over to Jackson who was walking to his shift post. "Jackson will take a look at it. CJ can you take this handsome man down to the mess and get some ice?" 

CJ smiled, "of course." 

Jackson kneeled down and looked at her ankle, it wasn't until the man and CJ were out of ear shot, did she start to whimper. "Are you ok, Ms. Moss?" 

"No it really hurts." 

Jackson pulled off her shoe and sock, "You're a wuss. Try taking one to the arm and then see if you complain about a twisted ankle." 

"DONNA!" Josh' voice carried through the hall. He face white and eyes wide he raced to her side. "What happened, are you ok?" 

She had never seen him this concerned, not since they rescued Baxter. "I'm fine, I just ran into someone." 

"Are you bleeding?" 

"A little." 

Josh looked up to see an unfamiliar face in running shorts coming down the hallway with ice and CJ in tow. "Is that the guy who ran into you?" He asked angrily. Jealous perhaps? 

"Calm down Josh, he isn't the first man to hurt me." Her eyes narrowed and Josh took the hint, walking back to his desk. 

Jackson gave Donna a disapproving glare, "he was worried and that was unnecessary." 

Donna looked down at her now puffy ankle, "I know." She admitted sadly, already regretting saying it. Jackson declared she would live and headed towards his post. 

The man ran up to her with the ice and gently placed it on her ankle, "I really do feel awful about this. I wish I could make it up to you. Dinner, maybe?" 

Donna smiled and nodded, "Sure I am a little busy tonight, why not tomorrow?" 

"Sounds great." He glanced around, awkwardly. 

"I'm Donna Moss." She reached out her hand. 

"Cliff Calley." He grabbed her hand. 

Josh had stopped along the way to his office, to hear whatever this Gomer had to say. Bitterness clenched at him. When he returned to his desk he picked up the phone, "Hello, is Heather there?" 

The day, night, next day and early evening passed. Both Josh and Donna had dates, not with each other and neither was looking forward to it. 

"You really going out with this guy?" Josh asked at they unintentually meant in the hallway. 

"Yes. You never seemed to have a problem with it before." 

_That's because I never saw them before_ , Josh thought. 

"Well, he seems a little…" _Short_ , entered Josh's head. 

"What?" 

"Clumsy." 

"I don't think you should be passing judgment on people's grace." 

_I don't think you should be going out with this guy_. Josh brain screamed. 

"Are you sure you're going to even have a good time?" 

"Well, if all of his body parts still work and he isn't you, I'm sure I will." She bit back harshly. 

Instantly regretting it, and hating herself. _Why had she been this angry with him, why couldn't she get over this. It was a kiss, he wasn't interested. Move on Donna, this Cliff guys seems, sweet, right? A good one to move on with. Right? Should it be this hard to move on, should it take this much convincing?_ She knew it didn't. She knew the truth and it scared the hell out of her. 

Heather was everything Matt said she would be. But she wasn't what Josh wanted. The reason became perfectly clear. "Heather, quick question. You're having the worst day of your life, you no home, no job and only ten dollars in your pocket. There are two homeless men farther down the street and a Starbuck half way between you and the men. What would you do?" 

"Is this one of those math word problem things?" 

"No." 

"I don't know, I guess I would keep the money and spend it very carefully. Does that make me a bad person?" 

Josh smiled at her from his wine glass, "I don't know, but it's the same thing I would have done." 

Before he left the restaurant he picked up a piece of chocolate cake and headed back to work, assuring Heather he would call. But she smile and said, "You won't and that's ok." 

He felt bad for being a disappointment to Heather, but worse for being a disappointment to Donna. 

By 10:30 he was back in his office and he waited for her. She was normally back by 11, sure she was mad at him, sure she might hate him, but she wouldn't break tradition would she? 

11:30, Donna was a no show. 

12:30 Still no Donna. 

He picked up the phone ten times to call her, but each time the call ended before he could dial. His eyes started to get heavy. By 1:30 he was asleep at his desk. 

Donna walked into the room she had spent so many nights, and stared at the occupant. She wasn't expecting him there. She figured she would leave what she brought with her on his desk; sure it might stink in the morning. She walked over to him. 

His mouth was open, small pool of water formed on his desk, and he was snoring. _Very attractive_ she thought. 

She questioned if she should wake him up. He was here and she did have a lot to say to him and the four glasses of wine did make her a little more aggressive. She inserted her finger in her mouth and sucked on it for a minute. When it had the correct amount of saliva she dug it into his ear. 

"OH GOD That's gross!" He managed to say as he instantly woke up. He head shot up as Donna pulled her finger out of his ear. She smiled satisfied, as Josh rubbed his ear, "its all wet." 

Finally he looked up at her, and reaction was not what she has anticipated at all. In the past three weeks they had barely spoken, and never any eye contact. Something about his eyes, Donna found it hard to look at. Maybe because his eyes never lied to her. She was lost in her thoughts, all emotions she felt, all memories or conversation, somehow were reflected in his eyes. 

She wasn't expecting them to change from shock to joy to sorrow. She didn't expect to witness these emotions, or feel them for herself. 

There are moment when emotions are so raw one reverts to a child like state. The feelings of a child are so strong and simple. Adults tend make things more complicated then they need to be. Donna was hurt, in its simplest and rare form. Adult tend to vocalize things very complicated as well. But Donna was still in this child mind set. 

"You hurt me." She said, blinking back her tears. 

"I know." Josh wanted to stand, but his legs wouldn't move. He wanted to hold her, but his arms were frozen. 

"I shouldn't have said those things to you today or yesterday. I'm sorry." 

"Don't even worry about it." 

"I don't know what happened. When I left today I didn't indent to come back, but then I got these crab cakes and I've been carrying them around with me all night." She looked at the take out container, "I got you crab cakes because you are a bad Jew and you don't call home enough." He took the container and placed it on his desk. He pulled out the cake from his draw and offered it to her. 

The tears she had been biting back all night started to flow. Josh's legs and arms started to function once more. He stood and wrapped his arms around her, holding her. 

"I am so sorry." He whispered in her ear. "I don't think I can forgive myself for any tears you shed." 

They stood in silence waiting for healing to begin. "Are you going to eat your crab cakes because I am kinda hungry?" She whimpered on his shoulder. 

"Ill drive you home." 

During the drive, neither spoke. Donna counted street lamps and Josh counted traffic lights. There air was filled with words that needed to be spoken, but Josh's tongue didn't seem to be working. Thankfully Donna's never seem to be broken. She spoke when he found a parking space. 

"Am I really not good enough for you?" She asked quietly, no longer child like. 

"It's not that." Josh answered softly. 

"What is it, explain it, I hate not knowing." 

Josh sighed and opened the car door, "It's hard to explain." 

Donna opened the door and stood up, "Explain it, I am surprisingly very smart." 

He walked to her side of the car. "You would just end up getting hurt." 

"Been there done that. Try a different excuse." She frowned and started walking down the block to her apartment. 

The frustration amounted in Josh, he finally confessed, "I have to protect you!" 

"From what?" She wanted to scream but didn't. 

"Everything, the press, evil politician, vending machines, anyone who hates me and will attack you for it." 

"I think I can protect myself from vending machines." She rolled her eyes, "Honestly Josh, what the hell are you talking about?" 

"You'll be "Bartlet's whore." People will assume you slept your way to the top. Any promotions you get, everyone will assumes it because of me. They will tarnish your name, and you'll never be able to work in DC again." 

Donna stared at him blankly and blinked four times. "Josh, this is single the most insulting thing you have ever said to me." 

"I didn't mean to insult you, just to tell you the truth." 

"So entire press corps, all the senators and congressmen and women I've met in the past year will assume I am too dumb to get promoted on my own and that the Great and Wonderful Josh Lyman helped me along the way?" 

"I don't know if they will call me Great and Wonderful." 

"JOSH!" 

"Sorry." 

"That's still a lame excuse, and most likely not even true." She said at her door step. 

"You don't understand this city." 

"I understand it more then you think." 

He grabbed her hands and wouldn't let go, he stared into her eyes and whispered, "I have to protect you. I can't lose you." 

She pulled him a little closer to her, "You won't lose me, but you have to stop lying about this. I want to the real reason." 

He swallowed and place his head to hers. Looking down he uttered, "You scare the hell out of me. Everything about you is more. You're more alive, more forgiving, more hopeful. Every time I am near you, I want and need more." She rolled her head up, his lips inches from hers. 

"Is that so bad? Wanting and needing more?" 

"Donna I've never desired anything as much as you. But if something happened if people found out. I have to protect…" 

"We could keep it a secret." 

"It won't work, I can't keep secrets and people would know. I'd be too happy." 

"You've said that before." Air molecules separated their lips, their breath became one and their fingers entwined. 

"It's true. We could just wait, it's just two more years with the option of four more." He tried to smile. 

Donna pulled away breaking their connection. "No, I am not waiting for you, not for two years." 

"But Donna, it's the only option." 

"You are a very smart man, Josh, you seem to have this idea of stuck in your head and nothing I say will get it out. But I refuse to wait around." She watched the disappointment wash over his face. "I'll tell you what. I'll wait until October 10, that's two months, for you to find a solution and to get over your fears, but after that I am moving on." 

"Why October 10th?" 

"That would be one year since the state dinner. That's the night I started to fall for you. A girl shouldn't have to sit around and wait for more then a year for a boy to call." 

Josh reluctantly agreed. He started to stare at his shoes and asked, "Donna, are we ok?" 

She placed her palm on his cheek, "We will be." 

He wished he could stay there forever in this moment, but he knew he couldn't. 

"Goodnight, Donnatella." 

"Goodnight, Joshua." 


End file.
